Awaken my frozen heart
by Neoki Niogi Jaganshi
Summary: The yuyuhakusho gang meet a hanyou princess with the power to blow away a bunch of demons with no ki. what happens when she must join on a mission?Hieixoc(lemon)kuramaxoc
1. What just happened?

Neoki: Hiya, it's time for my first fan fiction. My name is Neoki and this is Neoki T.V.live this story is called... Hiei: You post this story and you die onna! (Presses his katana to my throat) Kurama: Hiei don't do anything to the authoress. She is still on parole by Koenma's orders. Neoki: Hn. I would have busted out easily. Here's the almighty disclaimer that shall keep me out of a reikai prison cell. I NEOKI NIOGI SAY I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO. I do own the glitter gang and several other characters. ' thoughts' my Elvin language scene change  
  
Ningenkai 100 years ago "NJ COME BACK HERE!!!" Yelled her stepfather in anger. Neoki looked back at her stepfather in fear. He wasn't alive, he couldn't be. She had just killed him! She opened a portal and jumped through.  
"Yo Koenma why is it that we had to go on such a stupid mission?" Yusuke complained through his communicator. "Yusuke did you pay any attention when I was debriefing you on the mission? That group of demons was deadly." Koenma yelled. Crack! "Hn. looks like we have company." Hiei said looking were the noise came from. "Indeed, it looks like an ambush..." "OH Shit..." the fighter's were now completely surrounded. And to top it all off none of them had any spirit energy left. Swwweeeee. The noise was deafening, suddenly a flash was seen throughout the clearing. The noise faded and the reikai tantei were left staring in shock. Standing in the clearing amidst the dead corpses was a demon an inch under Hiei's eye level. She had long purple pink hair, purple blue eyes and a Jagan. She wore a revealing black outfit; the shirt came two inches over her bellybutton and showed the tops of her breasts, the skirt hugged her hips and was only about four inches long. "You should be more careful that group of demons was dangerous, several of their comrades volunteered for a suicide mission to make you believe that your mission was over." The girl stated, walking away. "Who are you?" Hiei yelled. "Name's Neoki Niogi and I have to run that baka kitsune will kill me if I don't get the food home in time..." With that she disappeared, more to say she teleported away. "Well that was weird..." Yusuke whispered. The communicator suddenly rang "Yusuke, what just happened!" Koenma yelled. "Oh nothing much, we were just saved by a seriously hottie from hell youkai! The group that ambushed us were all dead in an instant and I couldn't even sense her energy!" Yusuke screamed. "Calm down, did you get her name? It might help us find out how she killed so many youkais in such a short time without weapon or energy." "Yeah, it's Neoki Niogi. "WHAT!!!" Neoki: O.K. I'm ending it here I love cliffhangers! Please people review! you can flame me if ya want. I'm half fire demon-half wolf elf so it won't do anything! It shall just give me something (more fire) to play with. Hiei: Hn. Review ningens if not you shall pay dearly. 


	2. Neoki the gothic butterfly

Neoki: here I am I'd like to thank my first reviewer neko. You made me sooo happy . Felician: get on with the story, people are waiting.  
  
Neoki: me no own yu yu hakusho.   
Reikai Koenma's office "You let her escape!? She has been missing so long we thought she was dead!" Koenma screamed. "Ogre get in here with Neoki's file!" Koenma was a little more than upset. "Listen Koenma what's the big deal is she some sort of convict that escaped?" Kuwabara asked confused. "I mean she's just a girl." "No she isn't she's a half Elvin princess that rules over a world called the crystal dream worlds, she was kidnapped, and she has been missing for one hundred thirteen years. She is very important. Without her the rest of the worlds, all humans and demons would die from night terrors." "Oh that's just great. So we need to find her?" "Yes, you should try the maikai-ningenkai club called 'The Underground' prior to her kidnapping she loved to go there. The passwords dreamweave." The reikai tantei walked through the portal that Koenma had set up to take them to the entrance of the club.  
'In the sect. Of the club labeled midnight's gothica'  
"Yo Ne-chi how'd ya do on your job? How many people did ya kill this time?" A female youko asked. "Oh I killed about one hundred demons on duty flash assassin NJ is going to be famous all around maikai." Neoki replied gulping down a cup full of beer spiked with fish blood "Good for you little cuz." Felician made a hand motion that meant to follow her and both girl walked up to the stage. "And now introducing the glitter gang girls; Ne-chi-Chan, Fox Fur, Yuri, Bindi, Kuroiha, and Sylviadara." A loud cheer came from the crowd. "Hey guys I think I found her... she's up on the stage!" Yusuke called. "That girl can sing." Kuwabara said looking up.  
  
'I can't wait till my life is over, my wound are healed but still remain, my life is nothing but pain—I'm still bleeding inside trapped in the darkness of my mind. Why should I care--, bout the pains of others? Blood stained and maimed am I—I'm not like the others I have my own rules to live by. (In a dark tone: chorus) The things I do are meaningless I do them to survive... But what I am still haunts me and rips me up inside.  
What's the point of going on now...I guess I'm dead--in truth that must have been forever those days I used to know, lying on the softened ground were mother's flowers once did grow, now I lie amongst my parents graves set in a morbid row. And here so deeply in my heart the seeds of sorrow sow...(whispered) my plan... my way to escape and now the knife trembles in hand. Awaken sweet angel reflection of my soul, for sake of a child who's lost her control... I can't understand it, what I was before, how was I so innocent and who closed that door? (Chorus) The things I do are meaningless I do them to survive...But what I am still haunts me and rips me up inside... Inari save me please free me from such trial return to what I used to be an innocent child. (Chorus) The things I do are meaningless I do them to survive...But what I am still haunts me and rips me up inside... The things I do are meaningless I do them to survive...But what I am still haunts me and rips me up inside...  
"I'm scared now Yusuke." Kuwabara looked at the girl as she walked off the stage with a casual grace. Yusuke gave Kuwabara a disgusted look. "What happened to she's just a girl?" "That just changed, that look in her eyes, she looked like she was the devil reincarnated..." Kuwabara's voice was trembling. "Hn. Let's go get her so we can finish this stupid mission." Hiei said in agitated tone of voice. "What's wrong Hiei go an itty- bitty crush on the scary youkai chick? She seems a lot like you." "Shut up detective you have no clue what you're talking about! I would never lower myself to such trivial ningen emotions." "Let's go get the girl it will take to long to find her in a place this big if we loose sight of her." Kurama spoke. Yusuke nods and then the reikai tantei ran after Neoki and the group of youkais in other words 'the glitter gang'. "Oi Neoki, we need to talk to you!" Kuwabara screamed (he is still hiding behind Yusuke). "Oh," Neoki said, her hand coming up to her mouth that was now open in shock "it's the detectives!" Yeah it's us Koenma the stupid toddler that he is sent us to find you." Yusuke said with a slight drawl. "Hn. Tell the toddler that there is no way in the darkest deepest pits of maikai that I'm going anywere! The stupid people in the reikai should have found me when I was little. They should have saved me when I needed saving not now!" Hiei stared at Neoki in shock, she did sort of act like him... "He just wants to talk to you and make sure your okay. You don't need to get so emotional." Kurama tried to comfort the girl. "EMOTIONS ARE A PATHETIC NINGEN CONCEPT THAT I DO NOT EMBRACE!!!" Neoki screamed. 'Are we really that much alike? Why does she make me feel so... NO! I must fight this it will make me weak!' Hiei thought staring at the angry hanyou. "Neoki calm down! Emotions aren't pathetic, they are wonderful." said Felician to her scowling little cousin. "Hn. Fine I'll come, it's not like there is anything better to do, but I won't listen to any ningen 'love or feelings' garbage." With that she stepped next to Hiei with a death glare on her face. "I think I should come with you to keep little cuziz temper under control. She can be very violent at times." Felician said calmly. "Are you the 'baka kitsune' that Neoki was referring to?" Kurama asked curiously. "Yes, I am why do you ask?" "Ah, no reason. And your name is?" "It's Felician Fox Fur. What's yours?" "My human name is shuichi minnimino but my real name is youko Kurama." "I'm honored to meet you Kurama-kun." "O.k. enough with the mushy romance junk. It's enough to make me retch." Neoki mumbled. "Alright, no more fun, we have to go see the toddler now." Yusuke said. Hiei glanced over at Neoki; she quickly looked up catching Hiei's eyes with her own. ' Why for love of the worlds does that fire youkai keep staring at me like that? No one ever has looked at me like that, what is wrong with him! Doesn't he know that I'm a cold-blooded killer? And that I am probably totally incapable of loving anyone except my twin brother who doesn't even know that I'm is his twin?' Neoki stared into Hiei's eyes in shock. 'The look in his eyes now... I've seen that look before...I see that look in the mirror everyday in my own eyes. Hate... Anguish...pain...self-loathing. How the hell is he so like me?' Neoki thought. Booth Hiei and Neoki 'Hned' and turned away. "Let's go this should be fun!" said Botan popping up from no were. "Princess Neoki it's been so long how are you?" Botan smiled, giving Neoki a hug that practically cut off her oxygen supply. "Botan I can't breathe!" "Oh, I'm so sorry Neoki! Are you ok? Do you need me to heal you?" "No just let go of me before you break my ribs!" Neoki screamed. Botan quickly separated from Neoki. "Ok I'll just open a portal and get us to the reikai in a jiffy!" Botan said in a way to cheerful voice. Then you can find out about your mission, you can stay at Genkai's and meet Yukina" "fine whatever." With that, the reikai tantei and there new friends (carbon female copies of Hiei and youko Kurama) walked through the portal. 


	3. so much alike

Neoki: Ok here goes nothing, or everything, ehhhh... third chapter up! Man am I on a role! First off I am on sugar high now second I don't own yu yu hakusho. I do own my little friend though. I love my little friends! Oh and I don't own the computer (My dad does) or the living dead dolls (hot topic owns those) I just happen to have one. Neoki hugs doll that is named Gara on with the fiction! Hiei: HERE WE GO AGAIN. "So why does Koenma all of a sudden care that I'm alive? I mean its stupid." Neoki complained walking down a rather long hallway in the reikai palace. "Well Neoki he needs your help on a mission, do you remember the time you spent as a soul reaper in kyofu manor?" Botan asked the little youkai. "I'm still a reaper Botan, but ya how can I forget that place?" "What is a soul reaper?" Yusuke asked curiously. Hiei looked at Yusuke disgustedly. "You really are dense detective," Hiei interrupted. "Hiei do you know what it is?" Yusuke asked. "Yes, a soul reaper is like a ferry girl only they specify particularly in pacifying the spirits of ningens and youkais that died violent deaths or that were wronged before death and cannot rest in peace." "That may be the longest sentence you have ever said Hiei." Yusuke snickered. "Well what I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted is that this mission involves that house and your human foster father." "He is not a ningen, he is not a youkai, and he is not even alive. All he is, and all that he will ever be, is a reincarnation of the evils within ningen and youkai alike. And that house... a quintessence of his power." Neoki whispered "That house was not originally an assignment. I was not even known to be a reaper back then. That house was a living hell to me, I was beaten so much that I came to expect it... I ...I had to become a reaper. There were so many people that died in that house, so many bodies hidden behind those walls. And in time I to died..." "Princess Neoki you're not dead..." "Look in my eyes and say that Botan. I have not laughed or cried, no pain anyone can cause my body shall ever equal the pain my heart has felt for so long. My body may not be dead but my heart... it is." Neoki looked at the ground and exhaled heavily. "well if all goes right on this case you shall never have to worry about that house or that man ever again turns out that he is dead and has been for a couple thousand years, he's a living zombie that is animated only by abhorrence and wickedness. We need to destroy him. We believe that you might be able to help us with this. After all you know that house better than anybody." Koenma said walking up behind them. "ahhh! Talking floating baby!" Felician screamed in shock "it's going to attack hide behind me." Felician whispered. "I am prince Koenma." The toddler said sweatdropping. "The entire reikai is run by somebody still in diapers." Neoki informed her cousin. "Hello Koenma my name is Felician. I'm sorry that I was so rude but you startled me." Felician bowed her head in respect. "Don't bow Felician you bow to no chimpanzee shrimped faced bullvine that is occupied with unsweetened sweet snow!" "You are insane aren't you?" Felician said apprehensively. "Nah, it's the sugar conversing. Sweet snow is da bomb." "You like sweet snow?" Hiei asked in shock. "who doesn't like sweet snow?" "okay will you help us?" Koenma asked. "yeah I don't have anything else important to do. Besides this offers opportunities..."Neoki got an demented glint in her eyes and looked around the palace. "Neoki what are you thinking about doing..." Said Koenma in a panicky-pitched voice. "It involves infernos and screaming and panic and chaos. It's a first-class idea, Ne?" "You are twisted you know that. I mean..." Kuwabara mumbled. "Rip the rafters, rip them down, pass the fire round and round, burn down the house run screaming through it's halls, die, die as the walls all fall." Neoki said in a dark tone. "Well you are going to start on your mission in two days. Until then you shall all be staying at master Genkai's dojo. Neoki you shall share a room with Hiei, Felician same goes for you and Kurama." "Why do I have to stay in the same room with that idiot!" Neoki and Hiei screeched. "Because I said so, and what I say goes because I am the all almighty prince Koenma." "Yes well I am the all-powerful princess Neoki of the dream world and I say 'sweet dreams' Koenma!" with that Neoki opened a portal. "Were in the Ningenkai are we going? Botan stared and gave Neoki the coordinates. "Oh...Ok." Neoki shut the portal and opened a new one. "She must be powerful to open such large portals so easily." Hiei whispered. "Yes very powerful indeed." Kurama said somewhat in fright.  
At Genkai's place Neoki was making her self-comfortable in the room that she now shared with Hiei. Suddenly a little girl with sea green hair and the same crimson eyes as Hiei had (Only kinder and more emotional) walked into the room and sat down beside Neoki's futon. "Konnichiwa. My name is Yukina. You must be Neoki, Hiei has told me all about you. "He has?" "Yes he said you are a very confusing onna, and that you seem sad." Neoki looked curiously at Yukina's eyes they were the same tint as Hiei's they were about the same height to. 'They must be related' Neoki thought. "Yukina how did you happen to come to the Ningenkai?" "Oh, well I was searching for my missing brother and I got taken prisoner by a malicious man named Tarugane. He tortured me so he could get the hiroseki stones that are made from my tears. Then Hiei and his friends saved me! I'm still looking for my brother though..."Yukina's voice became very sad. "I think that he is ashamed of me and that that is the reason that he has not told me who or where he is." "Yukina don't cry... your brother would never be ashamed to have one so sweet and innocent as a sister." "How do you know have you meet him?" yukina's voice became hopeful. "No. You might say that I am in almost the same state of affairs..." "Have you lost a brother too?" "No. I'm more like your brother," Neoki pulled a photograph of a green haired, blue-eyed boy from her pocket and handed it to Yukina. "This is my brother Ikoen. We were separated when we were little; I know were he is and I always keep a watchful eye on him. But I won't tell him I'm his twin sibling." "Why don't you tell his you are his sister?" "I am mortified." "Of him?" "No, Yukina of me. That's probably why your brother won't tell you who he is. He is probably ashamed of himself too. Ones such as us have no right to know people, or even come in contact with people, like you and Ikoen. Deities as pure as the freshly fallen snow." Neoki looks down at the picture in her small hands then reached into her pocket pulling out a gothic doll and sitting it on her pillow. "Neoki it's time for dinner." Yukina said. Hiei bounded down from the tree he had been sitting in. He had seen what Neoki had done through his Jagan, she had told his sister her largest secret just to reassure her. Neoki had hit the nail on the head when she said he was ashamed of himself. And she knew Hiei was Yukina's brother and she had kept silent without a murderous intimidation. 'She is no ordinary youkai onna. She is just like me.' Hiei thought. It scared him how much alike they were. They both had jagans'. They booth had younger siblings that they refused to disclose their true identities to, they booth liked sweet snow, they booth used a katana, and Hiei wagered that if he unwrapped the bindings on her right arm, it would reveal the sinister figure of the dragon of the darkness flame enveloped around her soft, pale, warm skin...Hiei quickly shook his mind free from such intoxicating thoughts and feelings. Swiftly Hiei made-way to Genkai's temple and the sweet snow that awaited him. 


	4. two hearts as one

Neoki: hi I'm back again peoples! I need lots of reviews to motivate my short attention spanned mind thatdoesnotownyuyuhakushosopleasedonotsuemeiamonlyaminor.  
Hiei: The onna is currently on sugar high from all the sweet snow and chocolate bars. Neoki: yep! Almost my birthday...(Neoki's eyes go blurry with tears, wet sparkles run down face) Hiei: Onna what's wrong? Your face leaking...it's never done that before...(Neoki buries head in Hiei's cloak front sobbing) Neoki: it's nothng just stresssob dad's in china on a business trip... and my mom won't let me get a sword...sob ai teshuri Hiei... "Talking" 'thoughts' Neoki tongue telepathy   
  
"Onna what in seven hells are you staring at!" Hiei yelled at Neoki from across the table. "Nothing pretty that's for sure" 'not pretty gorgeous... I really want to touch him...' Hiei looked at awe at Neoki. 'It's mating season and she looks as though she is considering me as a potential... why the hell would she want me? My own mother dropped me off a cliff.' Hiei...Hiei I know who Yukina-chan's brother is... after dinner I shall meet you in the forest... nb nzjvfine. Hn.If you tell her you shall pay dearly Neoki got up from the table and walked towards her and Hiei's room. "What's wrong with her?" Kuwabara asked rather quizzically. "Nothing. This is something Neoki does all the time. She likes her solitude." Felician smiled sadly. "Is she bulimic? To be that thin she has to be!" "No she just has a fast metabolism."  
Neoki/Hiei's room Neoki pulled on a sleeveless black dress that flared from the very top down to the floor the top hem made of silver. She outlined her eyes with black kohl and put white mascara on dramatically bringing out the pools of color in her eyes. She let her hair down from it's binding so it cascaded down passed her knees. She took off her bandanna reveling her Jagan eye but left the bindings on her arm alone. A cross-made of small silver skulls hung about her neck. Neoki jumped out the window and ran through the woods to find Hiei.  
WithHiei! Hiei had not inconvenience himself by change his clothes or doing anything at all to make himself look more presentable. It wasn't like he liked the stupid hanyou... he did, however, remove his bandanna and cloak (keeping the black shirt on). Neoki easily located his youki and was sitting next to him on the branch within an instant. "So why did you come here onna?" "First my name is Neoki NOT onna. Second, I can tell that we are a lot alike and we should get to know each other better. Third... it's mating season and your scent is driving me crazy!!!" Neoki aggressively kissed Hiei on the lips. Hiei pushed her neck to the side and bite into her soft flesh. As his fangs pierced her skin she gasped and whimpered softly Hiei withdrew his fangs and hugged her, licking the wound he had made. Neoki then bit into his neck marking him as hers (A/N O.K. for those of you that don't know what marking is it's when a demon bites their mates neck leaving a mark claiming them. like when humans give each other wedding rings.) "So... ready to go back to Genkai's temple? The others might be a bit worried if we go off for to long." 'Hn. Fine by me my crazy little hanyou..." with that Hiei picked Neoki up bridal style and ran quickly to the temple. "That was to fast you should have ran slower koibito." "Hn." Hiei laid her on her futon and quickly covered her. He then walked over to his own futon as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep. unrenowned to Hiei... his loves reaper Gara watched over him wondering if the demon was worthy of his masters heart with had been frozen for almost forever...

Neoki: still sobbing please peoples review I need to know if you want a lemon or not.  
Hiei: vote for the lemon she has a whole book she wrote full of them...Make sure to review.


	5. misunderstandings

Neoki: A new chapter a new disclaimer... I do not own yu yu hakusho nor will I ever. For those of you that are interested my dad got back in time for my b-day and I got two swords! Hiei: Neoki was practicing in the backyard her style was okay...for a baka hanyou beginner. I had to correct the way she was gripping it; she was one eighth of a centimeter off her target. Neoki: on with the story! This chapter is R rated... Yah for the goodness that is a lemon! Starts sucking on a lemon (the citrus fruit kind) sour! Oh and for violence yah violence!!!!

(In the house dream thingy) Nani, nani, nani... welcome to the sun-star door. Never been here before...open to my hearts fire, awaken to the worlds desires... Nani, nani, nani...the song suddenly ended. NEOKI, Neoki we miss you come back Neoki... voiceless the corpses voiced, muttering mouthlessly in a cold tone. 'Hello neok how has life been treating you...' her foster father asked his true form reveled. His skin was decayed; a cross-color of green and black, the stench was atrocious the sent of death and decay... of the crypt! A few bugs poked from the skin and his eyes were gone rotted into his own head. Neoki flipped up her middle finger and whispered a few words 'we're coming for you...' with that Neoki awoke.

(Normal world) "Neoki who the hell is that thing." Hiei yelled looking at the odd gothic figure crouched on the ground (a/n think the way frogs sit then rest the arms on the knees). He had corn silk blond hair, porcelain skin, black surrounding his eyes (think like eye shadow brings out the eyes better), and gray/cobalt eyes, lifeless orbs those eyes. "Oh, that's Gara." Neoki smiled and waved at the figure crouched on the foot of Hiei's futon. Gara waved back at Neoki but didn't take his eyes off of Hiei. "What is he? I can't sense any energy from him, not youki or reiki." Hiei looked at the still staring Gara. He was starting to creep Hiei out. "Gara is my reamer, or assistant as a soul reaper. He is also my toy..." Neoki started but was then interrupted by Hiei's voice as bitter and unforgiving as a dagger. "Hn, is that so. Well I guess that you won't be needing me then. You already have a plaything." Hiei got up and ran out the door as angry as all hell. All Neoki could do is stare is shock until she realized what had just happened. "Gara did he pick up the wrong meaning in that?" Neoki whispered in an upset tone she looked like she was crying. "Yes, he did Neoki... do you really think he is worthy of you?" "I feel really weird when I look at his Gara. I've never felt like this before and truth be told I... I like it." "Your in love with him." "No I can't be. Love is weak! I shall not have it! But I want him... why damitt! Why! Why me?" Gara gave his master a look of sympathy. She had never been in love before; she had been brought up in that house to think love was a weakness. That all emotions except anger and resentment were weak. "Its just lust. It has to be. I can't love." "You did let him mark you," Neoki got up and headed towards the door. "Were are you going Neoki?" Neoki didn't answer.

(With Hiei his POV) 'I can't believe I let her mark me. Or that I marked her. Stupid, stupid move Hiei. She already has a plaything; she doesn't need a mate... I should have realized that an onna that looked like her would have tons of males throwing themselves at her feet. She wouldn't like to have the forbidden child as her mate. No one would. Baka hanyou onna, pixy leading me into thinking she cared. I don't need her I don't need anyone I'm better off alone. I hate her! Stupid bitch... if I hate her so much then why am I still thinking of her? Probably because this ugly ass mark on my neck is going to last the rest of my life.' I reach to touch it felling the slightly healed wound. 'She had really did a good job. Why did I still want her after meeting her toy? My mind keeps replaying when I brought her back to the temple. Damn that onna. Koibito, she called me her lover. That onna is going to make me weak. I don't love her I can! Love is weak this is pathetic. Its just lust brought up as a result of the mating season. Nothing more.' I here a rustling in the bushes behind me and turn around. Then she walks out of the bushes still wearing all that stuff, making her look like a goddess. Seeing her here, her looking at me like she cares for me, brings on a wave of hatred and anger from deep within my soul. How dare she play me like a fool?' I draw my katana and charge her. She just stands there and takes my abuse, she doesn't even try to defend herself, by the time I'm done she is covered in blood and her skin has bleed white. I look at her in shock what had I done?

(Neoki's POV) I collapse into Hiei's arms barely alive from the loss of so much blood. I have never been in such a bad shape. Even when I lived in that house none of the restless ghosts and spirits had beat me to such an extent...

(Hiei POV) Neoki just collapses into my arms and then passes out. Damn Koenma's going to kill me. There is another rustling in the bushes then the onna's toy comes out of the bushes. Gara she called him. "Hn. What do you want Gara." I say in a cold tone trying to make sure that he doesn't notice Neoki's limped form. It sadly doesn't work. "What the hell did you do to her?" Gara screamed in shock. "I showed her how I felt of her leading me on." I say. "I told her someone like you was not worthy of her. Neoki came out here to find you and explain what she meant by me being her toy. She meant it literally, as in I am a doll made of porcelain. She bought me at hot topic, a store is Ningenkai." Gara says this slowly. "Then how do you talk?" I smirk feeling very smug about the fact that had caught him in a lie. Ningenkai dolls don't have self-awareness. "Everything even if it is inanimate has a certain energy around it a certain 'essence'. Neoki as a soul reaper was able to bring out that essence and animate me, give me awareness, feelings, hope she is more of a mother then a lover. She loves you and that's why she let you..."Gara's voice trailed off as he looked at his maser laying half dead on the ground. I pick her up and wrap her in my cloak, and a soft moan escapes her mouth. This stupid onna seems so placid lying in my cloak and I feel so good about her being in my arms. I carry her to Genkai's and lay her on her futon. I lie next to her and fall fast asleep.

(Third person POV) Gara just finished healing Neoki's wounds when Hiei woke up Neoki started to stir as well. Neoki looked softly at Hiei reading his mind she noticed that he was having very naughty thoughts. "Gara can you leave me and Hiei alone for a bit?" Hiei nodded in agreement. "Yes master Neoki your wish is my command." Gara walked out of the room smiling. Hiei looked at Neoki seductively. He started to crawl onto Neoki and rub against her. Neoki moaned not used to the sensation that was running through her body. "I really hurt you didn't I? I have the perfect way to make it up to you though." With that Hiei began to slowly undress Neoki. He straddled her hips, kissing her pale skin as he uncovered it, allowing her to sink into the silk sheets of her futon. Hiei smirked after getting her dress down (Neoki's not wearing an evil half bra) and he pressed his lips to her breast and began to suckle. He removed her underwear with his lips still against her, leaving her bare beneath him. Hiei stared at Neoki he never thought that anyone could look so beautiful without their clothes on but Neoki was his and that made it perfect. Hiei felt his mate take his shirt off and rub his chest touching his strong muscles. Her hands went down and fumbled blindly with his belts. After a few minutes she somehow managed to get his pant off. After Neoki removed his boxer she could only sit and stare. Hiei was so... big. And he had only started to harden. How was he supposed to fit in her? Hiei paid no attention to this fact and thrust down roughly drawing blood with his entrance. Neoki's grip on him tightened and her whole body began to shake. Hiei then realized how badly that had hurt Neoki.  
"Are you okay?" Hiei whispered enticingly. Neoki nodded and whimpered as Hiei began to pump in and out of her as hard as he could. Neoki wrapped her legs around Hiei's waist. "Hiei... I... you...harder!" Neoki called. "Uhngh! Uhhn!" Hiei moaned out near his pinnacle. Hiei kissed Neoki's lips trying hard not to scream. Booth Hiei and Neoki began to scream as they reached their climax together. Neoki's hands rubbed at Hiei's back and neck easing all the tension that was building from their intense motions. Hiei moaned as Neoki began to kiss and nibble at His neck. After what seemed like forever, Neoki's walls crashed down on Hiei's manhood and he released. Neoki then brought the comforter up around them then snuggled close to Hiei. With out the whisper of those words (A/n I love you for those who don't know) they fell asleep.  
================================================================  
Neoki: Another chapter plz review. I need motivation for my brain. It's dead. The finals over worked it... Hiei: Neoki was showing her true character in that chapter. She is a evil onna.


	6. Mayhem in making

Neoki: sorry it took so long to update my story. I had a major writers block. That's all in the past now, I'm posting a more violent, graphic version of my story on under a couple of friends' name's soon (Yaoi Yuri for those who don't know). Those are their real names and they are as their names say.

Gara: Master Neoki does not own yu yu hakusho.

Hiei woke up, not to the feel of warm skin next to him, but to the feel of cuffs on his hands. Neoki stood above him a metallic whip in her hand. How she got the whip is a mystery. Hiei yanked at the chains and Neoki smirked.

"So ya want ta have some fun?" Neoki asked cracking her whip.

"No not now." "Please?" "No." Neoki made a pouty face and undid the chains. Hiei and Neoki got dressed and opened the door to find Gara sleeping on the floor next to it.

"Oh hello master Neoki, master Hiei. How did everything go?"

"Did you just call me master?" "Hai. I did Hiei-sama. As Neoki-sama's mate you are prince of the crystal dream world. Since Neoki is my master you are as well." Hiei smirked and pulled Neoki to him. Kurama's door opened and he and Felician stepped out.

"Hey little cuz. We saw Gara sleeping out here and I figured that you and Hiei might have been having a little 'fun'."

"What about you and Kurama?" Neoki smirked perversely. "Um…i…he…" Felician stuttered blushing.

"Your mark is showing." Neoki sneered out, Hiei smirking behind her.

"You had a lot of fun last night didn't you?" Felician cracked out laughing. "Shut up Felician!" Neoki yelled turning away.

"So Hiei you found a mate in our new comrades as well? It was clear that you fell in love with Neoki. I am glad that you have finally admitted to it." Kurama said smiling.

"We are not 'in love' as you put it. It is mating season, we were booth in heat, and we have common interests. Our relationship is merely for the advancement of the species. No more no less do NOT confuse it." Hiei said trying hard not to vomit.

"Call it whatever you wish. You two still love each other." Kurama said taking Felician's hand and walking into the bathroom.

"Hn. Baka kitsunes." Neoki and Hiei said at the same time. Simple as can be the two walked into the kitchen and raided the fridge of all its sweet snow (15 gallons total), and managed to get on a very quick sugar high in which time Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama, and Felician's shoelaces were stolen and burned in a trash can in dedication to the shoe lace goddesses (A/N I really did that once my parents had a fit! I mean what is the problem with riding our household of them for a blessing). Yusuke's dear spirit beast Puu was feed Yusuke's extra strong hold hair gel and chaos-surrounded Genkai's dojo.

(In the forest with Hiei and Neoki)

"Man am I tired. Puu looked so funny though." Neoki held up a picture of Puu, mouth stuffed with hair gel.

"Hn. this shall make good black mail." Hiei laughed at the picture Neoki had managed to snap of Puu.

"I think we should have you give your little sister a present," Neoki smiled and held out a large empty cage. " now all you have to do is catch the birds."

(WITH Kurama and Felician)

" Is it just me or are those two meant for each other?" Felician giggled at her statement and snuggled into kurama's bare chest. Kurama softly stroked Felician's hair and smiled.

" They are not the only ones who are made for each other. It's like I have found a female facsimile of myself. The solitary differentiation is that you don't have a human form." Kurama nuzzled Felician's neck and licked tenderly over her mark. Felician looked deeply into kurama's eyes and entwined her fingers into kurama's long crimson tresses.

"Your youko form is so beautiful! And so susceptible to my fondling…you nearly cummed every time I touched you! I like your tail and ears…but you're still just as lovely in this form. Mêlée emotions are in your eyes shadows booth ways." Felician and Kurama started to kiss passionately. They had been lip to lip all night and they were booth eager for more.

"Ummm…you aren't to bad yourself…" Kurama moaned out in delight. His kitsune nature had been hidden for all his human life and staying chaste all those years was not easy for a youko. Felician had given him all he as a fox had ever had and it was more than just a one nightstand. He was in love and she loved him back. Felician moaned as Kurama gave her chest a squeeze.

"Mmm. Felician ai shituru." Kurama and Felician broke from their kiss long enough for Felician to say I love you then resumed. A few minutes later found the kitsunes under a blanket of roses moaning out each other's names.

"Eww gross! Felician Kurama cant you find someplace not public to do that!" Kuwabara yelled running away from the garden as quickly as possible and into Genkai's dojo. However the attempt seemed unsuccessful because it was a little too easy to here Felician and kurama's frantic moans and cries of delight. A few minutes later Yukina walked into her room to find a six-foot tall five-foot wide cadge filled with blue birds and some exotic tropical ones.

"Oh they are so pretty! Who could have sent them?" Yukina whispered looking for a card of some kind. She finally found it and then dropped it is surprise of what it read. 'To Yukina from onissan with love.' Yukina smiled and her heart soared. Her brother really did care!

(It is night now just so you know)

"So how as everyone's day gone?" genkai asked looking at the spirit detectives eating happily. The day had been chaotic, with Hiei and Neoki on sugar high and Kurama and Felician having sex all day.

"It was okay besides me walking into several public places and finding Kurama and Felician screwing like rabbits!" Kuwabara yelled thinking of how he was now emotionally scarred.

"Truthfully Kuwabara we were screwing like foxes. We eat rabbits not make love to them." Kurama said his kitsune temperament getting the best of him.

"Someone feed Puu my hair gel. And burned all the shoelaces. And ate all the ice cream. And-" yusuke was interrupted by some one hitting him in the head with a paper fan.

"We get your point yusuke!" Keiko yelled angrily. " You didn't compliment my food!" Keiko was absolutely fuming.

"Sorry keiko…" yusuke sighed.

"I forgot to tell you all but my onissan sent me a huge cadge of lovely birds. I didn't get to see him though. He wrote 'to Yukina from onissan with love' on the card. Neoki you were right he is just abit shy. Someday he shall feel more comfortable and will know that no matter who he is or what he does I shall always love him." Yukina smiled.

"Yukina that is so wonderful!" Botan laughed in delight and smiled at Hiei. Neoki saw this and immediately growled.

"He's mine…" Neoki hissed out at Botan. She sat on Hiei's lap and began to lick Hiei's neck possessively. "Mine not yours!" Neoki's hands went down to Hiei's groin and started to stroke him.

"STOP! Felician and kurama's escapades have already emotionally scarred me, now Neoki is going to have it with Hiei in front of us while we are eating dinner! What happened to self-control?" Kuwabara screamed.

"It's mating season Kuwabara. Demons have no control over their erotic activities during this time." Kurama smiled at Kuwabara's shocked demeanor.

"Okay…just please stop…umm…you know…in public…" Kuwabara asked. It was at that point that yusuke started laughing his ass off.

"Its time to sleep…hahahaha…" yusuke said still laughing. "Good night" everyone headed towards his or her room to rest for the mission ahead.

Neoki: how did it go? Please review. Next chapter is to the house give me some ideas!


End file.
